Vuelta a la Arena
by mrshodgins
Summary: Gale vuelve y ahora ya no trabaja en el distrito 2 ahora se ha presentado como presidente y ha sido elegido y quiere que Katniss abandone a su familia y se vaya con él y sea su primera dama. Ella lo rechaza y él furioso convoca unos juegos del hambre como venganza donde participan hijos de vencedores y alcaldes. Mal SUMMARY además de que no me cabía todo hay más dentro
1. Chapter 1

**¡¿Adivinad quien está de vuelta?! ¡Sii yo! **

**Si lo sé hace tiempo que no escribo pero chicos os aviso este FF es de los juegos del hambre LJDH he visto hace poco la pelicula de Sinsajo parte 1 aunque ya hace años que me he leído los libros pero ahora estoy más enganchada que nunca así que aquí está es post Sinsajo (parte 2 para los fans de la pelicula) y post epilogo...**

**ADVERTENCIA! Si no has leído el libro de Sinsajo no leas esto! Tendrá muchos spoilers!  
><strong>

**Por cierto la hija de Katniss y el hijo de Finnick se llevan tan solo dos años no quince es que sino no cuadra mucho la edades porque él tendría ya los treinta y ella los quince vale?**

**Aquí tenéis un pequeño summary:**

**Gale vuelve y ahora ya no trabaja en el distrito 2 ahora se ha presentado como presidente y ha sido elegido y quiere que Katniss abandone a su familia y se vaya con él y sea su primera dama. Ella lo rechaza y él furioso convoca unos juegos del hambre como venganza donde participan hijos de vencedores y alcaldes. Los hijos de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12 salen elegidos pero el hijo de Finnick y Annie se presenta voluntario para salvar al pequeño hijo de Katniss y Peeta y tal vez también para proteger a la chica de la cual lleva enamorado desde hace cinco años.  
><strong>

**Bueno espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>

_Nadie pov:_

Era un día de principios de octubre las hojas de los árboles ya estaban teñidas de colores anaranjados y empezaban a estar esparcidas por el suelo y crujían cada vez que alguien las pisaba. El cielo estaba a conjunto con las hojas todo estaba anaranjado **(AN:El color preferido de Peeta (: )**.

Katniss se dirigía a su casa en la aldea de los vencedores iba con su arco en una mano y unos cuantos pajaros colgados del hombro. Detrás de ella iba un jovencito de unos diez años de ojos grises y ricitos rubios. Al divisar a alguien muy familiar sentado en un porche delante de su casa gritó:

- ¡Abuelo Haymitch!

Haymitch sonrió y se levantó con su calma y lentitud habitual mientras que el pequeño corrió hacia él y se le lanzó encima dandole un gran abrazo. Katniss sonrió y se acercó a su antiguo mentor y Haymitch dijo divertido:

- Que enano más cariñoso

Katniss sonrió dulcemente y dijo mirando a su hijo:

- Sí, si que lo es...

Haymitch dijo mirando al jovencito que tenía delante:

- Eso no lo ha heredado de ti preciosa...

Ella dijo cortante aunque en plan broma:

- Callate Haymitch

Él sonrió divertido le revolvió el pelo a su "nieto" y la miró de arriba a abajo inspeccionandola y al acabar su "inspección" soltó una sonora carcajada y dijo:

- Menuda barriga pareces una ballena, cada día estás más gorda preciosa

Y le pusó la mano en la barriga abultada. Katniss ofendida le apartó la mano de un manotazo y dijo con un sarcasmo evidente en su voz:

- Estoy embarazada de seis meses que te esperabas que estubiera anorexica.

Haymitch levantó las manos a modo de rendición y dijo:

- Era una broma... ¿Ya habéis pensado un nombre?

Katniss asintió y dijo sonriendo débilmente mientras se acariciaba la barriga:

- Rue Johanna...

Haymitch sonrió tristemente y dijo:

- Rue como la jovencilla del distrito 11... Pero...

Katniss le miró confusa y preguntó:

- ¿Que pasa?

Haymitch preguntó curioso:

- ¿Johanna? ¿Por que?

Katniss sonrió dulcemente y dijo:

- Porque sé que ha Johanna le hará gracia y siempre le ponemos a nuestros hijos nombres de alguien que ha muerto y nos importaba para honrar su memoria y de segundo nombre de alguien que está vivo y siempre nos ha apollado... Primrose Annie, Cinna Haymitch y Rue Johanna...

Haymitch sonrió y dijo:

- Me parece conmovedor pero a Effie no le hará gracia que no pongais su nombre a ninguno de vuestros hijos...

Katniss soltó una sonora carcajada y dijo:

- Para la próxima vez será... Si es que hay una próxima

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Effie pero era una Effie muy distinta a la Effie del Capitolio ahora llevaba su pelo rubio oscuro o castaño claro por los hombros y su ropa ya no era extravagante; ahora llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y encima un delantal rojo oscuro. Y dijo con su habitual alegria:

- Katniss... Hola que guapa estás...

Cinna abrazó fuertemente a Effie y ella le dio un beso en su mejilla y Haymitch dijo burlón:

- Effie deja de decir mentiras... Está horrible...

Effie le acalló:

- ¡Haymitch deja de decir estupideces! ¡Donde estan tus modales! Katniss no le hagas caso estás preciosa...

Katniss sonrió y dijo:

- Estoy de acuerdo con Haymitch estoy horrible... Aunque a Peeta dice que estoy cada día más guapa...

Haymitch sonrió y dijo:

- A Peeta le parecerás guapa siempre aunque tengas la cara desfigurada y llena de berrugas...

El pequeño Cinna arrugó su nariz y hizo una mueca de asco y Effie le dio una colleja a Haymitch y Katniss dijo:

- Hablando de Peeta... Se debe estar preguntando donde estamos... Venga Cinna vamonos a casa.

Y se dirigieron a su casa. Al entrar en casa se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraban su marido y su hija de unos quince años; quienes estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Prim miraba miraba fijamente a su padre y Peeta le explicaba algo seguramente de los deberes. Ella sonrió ante tal escena de paz y tranquilidad. Entonces un pequeño terremoto de rizos rubios irrumpió en la cocina y le saltó encima al pobre Peeta quien estaba totalmente distraído explicandole a su hija lo que ella no entendía y Prim cayó al suelo del susto. Peeta cogió al pequeño en brazos y dijo:

- Hola campeón ¿Qué tal la caza con mamá?

La joven se levantó del suelo muy enfadada y le gritó a su hermano:

- ¿Cinna eres idiota o qué? ¡Me he caído de la silla por tu culpa! ¿¡Qué tal si te comportas como un humano y dejas de hacer el animal!?

Katniss intervino y dijo calmando a su hija:

- Prim calmate... Dios menudo caracter que tienes hija

Peeta se levantó y dijo divertido:

- Me preguntó de quien lo habrá heredado...

Katniss frunció el ceño e intentó no sonreír y le dijo usando el mismo tono que había usado con Haymitch anteriormente:

- Callate Peeta...

Peeta sonrió y dijo:

- Y si te digo que eso es algo que me encanta de ti

Ella enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él alrededor de su cintura y le dio un beso dulce y lento que fue cobrando pasión pero fue interrumpido por Cinna quien dijo asqueda:

- Dios que asco... No podéis esperar a que estemos dormidos para besaros... Ewww

Katniss y Peeta se miraron y soltaron simultaneamente una sonora carcajada. Entonces dijo Peeta cuando las carcajadas cesaron:

- ¿Bueno que has cazado hoy?

Katniss contestó:

- Estos pajaros y Cinna ha cogido estas fresas, moras y arandanos...

Y le dio la caja llena de las frutas silvestres. Dejo su arco y dijo:

- Cinna me acompañas fuera a desplumar los pajaros...

Él con el mismo entusiasmo de su padre salio corriendo hacia fuera y su madre le siguio. Peeta se giró hacia su hija y le dijo:

- Supongo que tu me ayudas a hacer la cena

Prim sonrió y asintió. Y se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

><p>La cena ya estaba hecha y la mesa preparada. Peeta le dijo a su hija:<p>

- Ves ha avisar a tu hermano y a tu madre

Prim asintió ambos se quitaron el delantal y se dieron la vuelta para guardarlo en un armario que estaba bajo el fregadero y cuando se giraron hacia la mesa Katniss y Cinna ya estaban sentados en la mesa y ya habían empezado a devorar con brutalidad. Ellos soltaron una risita y se sentaron y empezaron a comer antes de que les dejaran sin comida.

* * *

><p>Al acabar de cenar Peeta se ofreció a lavar los platos pero Katniss se negó y le dijo que él ya había fregado los platos del desayuno y la cena además de cocinar así que los lavaría ella. Y lo echó de la cocina<p>

Peeta derrotado se fue a sentar con sus hijos en el sofá y escuchó lo que había hecho Cinna con su madre hoy en el bosque. Entonces alguien tocó a la puerta; Peeta se levantó y la fue a abrir y allí de pie no había otro que Gale.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo! Espero que os guste de verdad :))Y si os a gustado ya sabéis REVIEWS...<br>**

**Y lo siento mucho si hay muchas faltas de ortografia :(**

**Y la verdad no sé cuando actualizaré pero espero que sea pronto! Por ciertoo si tenéis instagram sigue mi fanpage thg_evelark_forever y mi cuenta personal laura00_pego lo agradeceria mucho de verdad y muchas graciaas :)) Un beso enorme y hasta que nos leamos ;) :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno gente aquí está el segundo episodio de vuelta a la arena (Lo sé el peor titulo de la historia pero es lo que hay no soy la mejor poniendo titulos ni escribiendo... **

**Bueno ADVERTENCIA: Si te gusta Gale NO leas esto porque lo pongo como un cabrón...**

**Gracias a:**

** soniasc94: Como siempre tú el primer review y la que siempre me anima esk eres la mejor no sé que haría sin tu apoyo :) **

_**nati: **_**Gracias por tu review de verdad me alegro que te gustará y aquí tienes el capitulo**

** Val rod: Gracias por tu opinión me alegrado mogollón y gracias por seguirme :)  
><strong>

**Tambié gracias a los que la habéis leído y no habéis dejado review pero si habéis clicado en favoritos o en seguir y también a los que solamente han leído y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no os ha gustado lo siento de verdad :(**

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo a la tercera hija de Katniss y Peeta y los nombre de los niños ahh y la trama obviamente :) ;)**_

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>

_Nadie pov:_

Peeta estaba atónito no sabía que decir cómo reaccionar entonces una palabra ahogada salió de sus labios:

- ¿Gale?

Gale le miró con una expresión seria su mandíbula estaba tensa y dijo solamente:

- Vengo a ver a Katniss. ¿Aún vive aquí?

Peeta solamente asintió y la expresión de Gale cambió ahora estaba confuso y le preguntó:

- ¿Y se puede saber qué diablos haces tú aquí?

Peeta contestó con calma y arrastrando las palabras temiendo su reacción:

- Vivo aquí

Para Gale estaba todo claro; ahora vivían juntos, se habían casado y su expresión se volvió dura y llena de rabia, pero enseguida la cambió a una de serenidad. Entonces Katniss se acercó a la puerta para ver quién era y al ver a Gale se quedó de piedra sin saber que decir ni cómo actuar y dijo con calma aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa:

- Peeta por favor acaba de fregar el suelo de la cocina

Peeta asintió y se fue. Katniss dio un paso hacia Gale y cerró la puerta detrás de ella y le dijo con dureza:

- ¿A que se debe tu visita?

Él le sonrió y dijo con alegria:

- Bueno no sé si lo sabrás pero hace poco hicieron elecciones para ver quién sería el nuevo presidente y me acabo de enterar que lo soy yo me han elegido los votantes…

Ella sonrió falsamente y dijo:

- Enhorabuena sabía que te habías presentado pero no sabía si habías sido elegido… ¿Pero igualmente a que se debe esta visita?

Él le cogió de las manos y dijo:

- Katniss en estos diecisiete años te he continuando queriendo y te quería decir que vinieras conmigo…

Katniss dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo con dureza:

- No, quiero a Peeta es más estoy casada con él y…

Él continuó aburrido:

- Sí, sí estás embarazada de él pero huiremos sé que me sigues queriendo solo estás con él por lo de Prim…

Katniss se puso furiosa y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo le dio una bofetada y le gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

- 1. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a nombrar a Prim está muerta por tu culpa y nunca te lo perdonaré!

2. ¡Quiero a Peeta más de lo que jamás te quise! ¡Porque él se ganó mi corazón sin que me diera cuenta cuando me dio ese pan que salvó a mi familia!

3. No solo estoy embarazada de Peeta si no que…

Entonces la puerta se abrió Katniss se calló de repente y Cinna sacó la cabeza y dijo:

- Mamá… Papá va hacer chocolate caliente con una nube para Prim y para mí ¿Quieres uno?

Katniss se secó las lágrimas lo más rápido posible dibujó una sonrisa dulce en su rostro y dijo:

- Está bien cariño…

Gale se quedó paralizado y dijo:

- ¿Tienes tres hijos?

Katniss asintió y Gale dijo:

- ¿No decías que no ibas a casarte ni a tener hijos?

Y Katniss le contestó mirándole a los ojos desafiándolo:

- Peeta cambió mi punto de vista, Peeta se propuso un año después de la rebelión y de la muerte de Prim y acepté sin dudarlo porque le quiero con toda mi alma, siempre lo hice sino no crees que lo hubiera matado en mis primeros juegos… Pero lo de los niños no quise al principio pero después de que Annie vino me di cuenta de que lo que más deseaba Peeta en este mundo era tener hijos conmigo. Entonces vi que en esos dos años cada vez que Peeta mencionaba el tema tener hijos le decía que no él lo respetaba y me daba mi espacio entonces comprendí que en el matrimonio también tienes que hacer cosas por la persona que quieres. Cuando me quedé embarazada sentía tanto miedo pero Peeta estaba ahí y me decía que todo iba bien pero ese miedo no se desvaneció hasta que tuve a la pequeña Primrose Annie en mis brazos; cinco años después decidimos tener otro y nació Cinna Haymitch fue más fácil que llevar a Prim en parte y ahora hemos decidido que queremos un tercero y ya está y se llamará Rue Johanna

Gale se la quedó mirando y dijo:

- Catnip… Ven conmigo así estaremos juntos como debe ser… No estar con ese panadero…

Katniss dijo con voz firme:

- No, Gale yo solo quiero a Peeta así que por favor largate...

Y así acabó la conversación.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente pasó con normalidad y lentitud. Pero por la noche los cuatro<strong> (AN: Si contamos al bebé que está en la barriga de Katniss cinco XD Vale, vale ya me callo) <strong>estaban sentados en el sofá y dijo Cinna:

- ¡Noche de cine!

Peeta preguntó:

- ¿A quien le tocaba elegir pelicula?

Prim levantó la mano con una sonrisa deslumbrante y Katniss dijo:

- ¿Que peli quieres ver Prim?

Prim dijo:

- Es una pelicula que hacen en el canal nacional se llama **_"DIVERGENTE" _(AN: No he podido resistirme XD :P)**

Cinna hizo un mohín y dijo:

- No... Seguro que es de chicas...

Peeta le revolvió el pelo y dijo:

- Cinna hoy le toca elegir a tu hermana la semana que viene te toca a ti y veremos la pelicula que quieras... ¿Vale?

Él sonrió alegrmente y Katniss sonrió y pensó: "_Dios sonríe al igual que su padre y él lleva tan bien las peleas en casa es el mejor. No me imagina estar sin él." _Y sin darse cuenta empezó a mirar a Peeta fijamente y él confuso dijo:

- ¿Que?

Ella sonrió y dijo:

- Te quiero

Él le devolvió al sonrisa y le dijo:

- Yo también te quiero

Entonces la pelicula empezó Cinna al principio se aburría pero después se iba emocionando más. Y justo cuando Tris y Tobias o Cuatro se iban a besar la pelicula se paró Katniss y Prim soltaron un gemido de frustación pero no mostraron aunucios ni nada salió la bandera de Panem mostró una entrevista en la mansión del presidente. Salía Gale y empezaba:

- _Gracias conciudadanos por votarme será dificil superar a la expresidenta Paylor y al expresidente Beetee **(se escribe así es que ahora no estoy segura) **quien se jubiló. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para hacer un mañana mejor pero no para el Capitolio ni los Distritos sino para todo Panem._

Katniss y Peeta escuchaban cada palabra que salía de los labios de Gale entonces su mirada ensombreció y dijo:

- _Dentro de dos semanas hará 18 años que derrocamos al Capitolio y que salimos de la tiranía de Snow; y para celebrarlo después de preguntar a varios ciutadanos del Capitolio hemos decidido hacer unos 76 juegos del hambre..._

Katniss soltó un gemido ahogado y Peeta empezó a agarrar con fuerza el cojín del sofá, Cinna bajó del sofá con cuidado porque no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso a su padre y sabía que haría lo posible por no hacerle daño pero su madre le dijo que se apartara por si acaso y Katniss al verlo se acercó lentamente a él y le dijo:

- Peeta no es real no es real...

Peeta la miró tenía los ojos oscurecidos este ataque no era como los demás era más fuerte y ella le besó temerosa y él se quedó paralizado y tensado al final se fue relajando y se separaron y él susurró contra sus labios:

- Gracias...

Ella solo sonrió y centro su mirada hacia el televisor y Gale continuó:

- _Pero estos juegos seran distintos no la cosecha se celebrará en el Capitolio... Y participaran hijos de alcaldes y hijos de los vencedores que quedan vivos..._

En ese instante el tiempo de paró Katniss y Peeta se miraron las lágrimas se amontonaron en ojos de ambos y los pequeños se miraron entre sí estaba asustados y empezaron a llorar; Katniss empezó a acariciar su vientre y susurró temblando:

- Está castigandome por no haber huido con él y por haberme casado contigo y alemnos uno de nuestros hijo irá a la arena y vivirá la pesadilla que vivímos nosotros...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí acaba el segundo capitulo! OMG pobrecillos aunque ya os lo esperabais seguramente pk lo dice la sinopsis :)<br>**

**Espero que os haya gustado de verdad :))Y si os a gustado ya sabéis REVIEWS...  
><strong>

**Y lo siento mucho si hay muchas faltas de ortografia :(**

**Y la verdad no sé cuando actualizaré pero espero que sea pronto! Gracias por leer este asco de historia y un beso enorme y hasta la proxima lectura :) :*  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno gente aquí está el segundo episodio de vuelta a la arena (Lo sé el peor titulo de la historia pero es lo que hay no soy la mejor poniendo titulos ni escribiendo... **

**Bueno ADVERTENCIA: Si te gusta Gale NO leas esto porque lo pongo como un cabrón...**

**Gracias a:**

** soniasc94: Como siempre tus reviews estan ahí y me alegran el día y espero ansiosa que continues el tuyo...  
><strong>

** Val rod: Gracias por tu opinión me alegrado mogollón y a mi tmpc nunca me gustó Gale :)  
><strong>

**Tambié gracias a los que la habéis leído y no habéis dejado review pero si habéis clicado en favoritos o en seguir y también a los que solamente han leído y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no os ha gustado lo siento de verdad :(**

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo a la tercera hija de Katniss y Peeta, el hijo de Johanna, Mags la niña abandonada, la relación de Beetee y Mrs Everdeen y los nombre de los niños ahh y la trama obviamente :) ;)**_

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3:<p>

Nadie pov:

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el anuncio de la cosecha. Y todos ya estaban en el tren camino al Capitolio cada vez que llegaban a un distrito paraban y recogian a los vencedores junto a sus hijos y a los alcaldes con sus hijos también.

Dentro del tren iban Katniss y Peeta quien iban en silencio abrazando a sus hijos fuertemente porque sabían que uno de ellos iría a la arena seguramente y querían estar los más cerca posible los unos de los otros, Haymitch abrazaba a Effie dulcemente y Effie lloraba desconsoladamente cuando sus sollozos cesaron levemente:

- Chicos me han llamado y me han dicho que voy tener que ser yo quien coja las tarjetas... Yo no quiero hacerlo... pero...

Y volvio a llorar aún con más desesperación. En el tren tambien estaba Johanna. Quien intentaba no llorar pero en sus ojos se veian pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos marrones mientras abrazaba a un niño de unos doce años de pelo castaño oscuro tirando a negro y unos ojos con un girasol alrededor de la pupila y le susurraba al oído mientras le daba algún que otro beso en la sien:

- Todo va a ir bien Ryan... Todo irá bien...**(Ryan! Es el segundo nombre de Josh )**

Annie le cogía fuertemente la mano a un niño bueno más bien dicho un joven de diecisiete años de pelo rubio oro y ojos verdes como el mar en plena tormenta como Finnick y piel blanca como ella **(Imaginaos como hijo de Finnick, que por cierto se llama Finn, y como hija de Katniss y Peeta a los protagonistas de los muertos del hambre ya sabeis Cody Christian y a Maiara Walsh y si no sabes quienes son buscalos por** **google).** Y él le apretó la mano a modo de decirle "Estoy aquí contigo todo saldrá bien, no te dejaré sola" pero ella centraba su mirada a lo lejos. Estaba

perdida por algún lugar del inmenso vagón del tren. Al otro lado de Annie había una niña pequeña de cinco años de pelo pelirrojo y ojos marrones como el chocolate y la cara llena de pecas.

La señora Everdeen quien acababa de entrar en el tren estaba sentada junto Peeta mirando a sus nietos y a su hija y a Peeta. Los cuatro se abrazaban mutuamente y vio que habían montado un escudo para sentirse protegidos y que ahora que uno de ellos desaparecería ese escudo se rompería.

Beetee por su lado se encontraba solo pensando y dijo para romper el hielo:

- Annie... ¿Quien es esa niña?

Annie salió de su pequeño trance y miró a Beetee y contestó:

- Ella... Es Mags me la encontré abandonada en medio de la playa hace tres años...

Y el silencio reinó otra vez solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Effie. El rostro de Beetee dijo con pesar y tristeza en el alma:

- Chicos... debeis odiarme con razón... Lo siento no debí jubilarme...

Peeta le miro y dijo sonriendole comprensivamente:

- Beetee no te culpamos sabemos que nunca quisiste que pasara esto pero ha pasado y solo nos queda aguantarlo y tener esperanza que es lo último que se pierde...

Entonces el tren paró en seco, habían llegado al Capitolio...

* * *

><p>Estaban en una plaza todos los hijos de alcaldes y vencedores estaban en una tarima había n mas o menos 35 tributos junto a Effie.<p>

Todos los ciutadanos del Capitolio estaban allí bajo la tarima; también los padres y familiares de los niños que tenían una alta probabilidad de salir "cosechados".

Katniss y Peeta estaban en primera fila y se abrazaban mutuamente, Johanna y Annie estaban cogidas de la mano y al lado de Annie abrazada a su cintura estaba la pequeña Mags. Beetee se encontraba junto a la señora Everdeen estaban con sus brazos entrelazados. Ambos habían empezado a llevar una relación en secreto desde hacía poco más de un mes justo cuando Beetee volvió al distrito 3 después de su dimisión como presidente. Ella estaba allí ayudando en el hospital y empezaron a quedar y sin darse cuenta se enamoraron.

En la tarima Effie puso una sonrisa falsa y dijo con "alegria" mientras leía unas tarjetas:

- Bienvenidos... En estos juegos del hambre tan especiales... Dentro de una semana y media se celebraran dieciocho años de la derrota contra el Capitolio... Y en estos juegos tan especiales no habrá distrito y no serán veinticuatro tributos sino solamente doce y los tributos serán hijos y hijas de alcaldes, que eran familia de gente del antiguo Capitolio ...Y de tributos vencedores... Y en estos juegos del hambre tan especiales los tributos serán de diez a los dieciocho años... Y además iran de dos en dos ya sabes los dos primeros juntos, el tercero y el cuarto también...(etc)

La ceremonia pasaba con calma y no nombraba el nombre de ninguno de los hijos de los vencedores cosa que hizo que se relajaran todos los nombres nombrados eran de gente del capitolio o hijos de alcaldes y entonces pasaban por el tributo que sería en número diez y Effie dijo con voz solemne:

- Elijah Hadley (el hijo de Enobaria)

Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Gale mientras Effie se dirigía a la urna femenina y sacaba un papel, al abrirlo soltó un gemido de sorpresa y dijo con voz desesperada:

- Oh dios mío... Primrose Annie Mellark

Katniss se derrumbó y empezó a llorar en el pecho de Peeta mientras en dejaba que unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeran por sus mejillas. Entonces Effie se acercó a la urna masculina y cogió el papel con calma y leyó en voz alta mientras un sollozo ahogado escapó de sus labios:

- Cinna Haymitch Mellark...

Prim empezó a llorar y miró su hermano quién se encontraba temblando de miedo, Katniss sollozaba sin parar junto a Peeta quien ya perdió el control y se derrumbó allí mismo, a Haymitch le empezaron a caer unas lágrimas silenciosas y la señora Everdeen se derrumbó en brazos de Beetee.

Finn **(Por si no ha quedado claro es el hijo de Finnick y Annie)** al ver tal desesperación miró a su madre quien lo miraba fijamente y le dijo su mirada bailó a Mags su hermanita adoptiva y sin darse cuenta fue hacia Prim quien se encontraba llorando en la tarima y sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuerpo abrazandose así misma y volvió lentamente a su madre y le dio una mirada de disculpa, y Annie supo lo que iba a hacer y empezó a gritar desesperadamente:

- ¡No! ¡FINN NO! ¡No!

Finn dio un paso hacia delante dio una respiración profunda y dijo voz serena y profunda:

- Me presento voluntario, voluntario como tributo.

Toda la plaza se quedó en silencio y Cinna bajó de la tarima y corrió a brazos de sus padres quienes aún lloraban.

Effie aún anonadada dijo:

- Bueno daos la mano...

Ambos se dieron la mano y se la estrecharon con fuerza y cuando la dejaron ir sus dedos se quedaron rozandose unos segundos más antes de separarse y empezaron a dirigirse a un edificio con doce habitaciones, una para cada tributo donde se despedirian de sus seres queridos seguramente para siempre...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí acaba el tercer capitulo! Uff lo siento si es horrible pero lo he escrito rápido pk estoy "estudiando" mates.<br>**

**Bueno una explicación rápida:**

**- Ryan: Es el hijo de Johanna pk cuatro años después de la revolución tuvo un amor fugaz y se quedó embarazada.  
><strong>

**- Elijah Hadley: Es el hijo de Enobaria es muy letal y bruto al igaul que su madre.**

**La cosecha estaba amañada... Todos los nombre estaban solo una vez excepto el de Prim y Cinna que estaban 12 veces cadauno y puestos al final para dejar k se relajaran y después destruirlos emocionalmente pero no contaba con que Finn se presentaria voluntario ¬¬**

**Espero que no lo odeis...  
><strong>

**Y lo siento mucho si hay muchas faltas de ortografia :(**

**Y la verdad no sé cuando actualizaré pero espero que sea pronto! Gracias por leer este asco de historia y un beso enorme y hasta la proxima lectura :) :*  
><strong>


	4. La despedida

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado :( es que he tenido muchos examenes y deberes y se me juntaron los ensayos del concierto de música y la navidad así que el primer instante libre que tenía me he puesto a escribir :)**

**Bueno gente aquí está el cuarto episodio de vuelta a la arena (Lo sé el peor titulo de la historia pero es lo que hay no soy la mejor poniendo títulos ni escribiendo... **

**Bueno ADVERTENCIA: Si te gusta Gale NO leas esto porque lo pongo como un cabrón...**

**Gracias a:**

**- Val rod: Muchas Gracias por tu review la verdad me ha echo muy feliz :) Un beso enorme y por favor sigue leyéndola :)**

**-_ thgeverlark:_ Me alegro que te guste :) pero no escribo bien como tu dices escribo fatal pero me halaga mucho tu cumplido :) :***

**- soniasc94: Como siempre tu animándome eres la mejor guapa y muchas gracias :)**

**- Guest: Gracias y me alegro que te gustara :***

**- ****brico4899: Es que divergente es una de las mejores sagas del mundo junto los juegos del hambre :)**

**- gabii98: Me alegro que te haya gustado y bueno gracias por tener tanta paciencia :)**

**- 27: Eres un amor :) **

**También gracias a los que la habéis leído y no habéis dejado review pero si habéis clicado en favoritos o en seguir y también a los que solamente han leído y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no os ha gustado lo siento de verdad :(**

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo a la tercera hija de Katniss y Peeta, Mags la niña abandonada, los nombre de los niños ahh y la trama obviamente :) ;)**_

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

_Nadie pov:_

En un edificio no muy lejos de la plaza principal del Capitolio. En ese edificio el cual era de tan solo dos plantas en cada planta había seis habitaciones. Allí estaban los doce tributos cada uno en una habitación.

En la habitación número once era un habitación pequeña había un sofá rojo el cual estaba resaltado ya que las paredes eran de color blanco roto y dos sillones a su lado de color blanco anaranjado. Allí estaba Prim quien estaba sentada en el sillón derecho; sus ojos azules los cuales estaban fijados en su falda color azul oscuro apagado estaban empañados de lágrimas pero se quedaban allí amontonados no caían por sus pálidas mejillas. Entonces la puerta se abrió de repente ella se levantó al instante y se lanzó a los brazos de sus padres ellos la estrujaban con fuerza y notaba como su madre sollozaba con fuerza. Su hermano estaba abrazado a su cintura el pequeño aún temblaba de miedo. Sus padres la soltaron lentamente, entonces Effie, Haymitch y la señora Everdeen la abrazaron. Después de estar un rato así la soltaron y se quedaron todos en un silencio sepulcral en cual solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, los sollozos ahogados de Katniss. La primera que rompió el silencio fue Prim que dijo:

- ¿Por que lo ha hecho? ¿Por que se ha presentado voluntario por Cinna?

Ellos tan solo se encogieron de hombros sin saber que decir. Haymitch se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz serena aunque estaba un tanto entrecortada:

- Debes sobrevivir, haz lo que puedas por volver y sobrevivir...

Prim empezó a llorar y gritó muy furiosa:

- ¡No voy a matar a nadie si es lo que insinúas! ¡No podría matar a nadie! ¡Por encima sabiendo que esa niño o niña tiene unos padres que vivieron durante la guerra no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie! ¡Y ahora seré lanzada a una arena y puede ser tendré que matar a la persona que ha salvado a mi hermano, la persona que ha evitado que mi familia se derrumbara definitivamente! ¡Y nunca podremos agradecérselo!

Haymitch la miró sorprendido el carácter de esa joven cada día le recordaba más al de Katniss y Effie se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras le acariciaba. La señora Everdeen habló por primera vez y dijo:

- Ya han pasado cinco minutos tenemos que irnos o nos echaran por la fuerza...

Katniss le dio una mirada vacía y dijo con voz monótona:

- Tienes razón...

Y se levantaron del sofá, la señora Everdeen le dio un rápido abrazo y se fue de allí luchando por reprimir las lágrimas. Effie y Haymitch le dieron un fuerte abrazo y salieron de allí para darle un rato de intimidad a la familia. Katniss y Peeta abrazaron a su hija con fuerza y Katniss le susurró:

- Defiéndete, recuerda... Eres rápida y lista y tienes el poder de convicción de tu padre... Haz lo posible y gana... Te quiero mucho

Su padre la estrujó contra su pecho y le beso la sien. Y ambos se separaron. Entonces Cinna se le lanzó encima y le dijo:

- Por favor tienes que ganar, te necesito y te quiero mucho y tienes que conocer a la nueva hermanita...

Ella solo asintió sin parar y evitaba llorar tenía que ser fuerte, por su madre, por su padre y por su hermano. Prim se separó lentamente de Cinna y antes de salir de allí su madre se le acercó y le dio algo y le susurró:

- Este sinsajo se lo di a tu tía antes de su primera cosecha y antes de irme yo ella me lo dio a mí. Este sinsajo es el que le dio símbolo a la revolución y cuando vayas a la arena quiero que lo lleves como símbolo de que lucharas sin descanso y no te rendirás y el sinsajo te protegerá.

* * *

><p><em>Con Finn:<em>

En la habitación número doce justo al lado de la de Prim estaba Finn; la habitación en la cual se encontraba era exactamente igual a la once lo único que cambiaba era que el sofá era anaranjado y los sillones rojos. Finn al contrario que Prim no estaba sentado en uno de los sillones él no paraba de dar vueltas. Su madre irrumpió en la habitación y al verle empezó a gritarle:

- ¡Finn Odair en que estabas pensando!

Él miró a ambos lados negando la cabeza y dijo con voz cansada y un tanto desconcertada:

- No lo sé... Es solo que al ver la desesperación en los ojos de sus padres... Vi que su mundo entero se desmoronaba y... No pensé solo actué me guié por mi instinto y mi corazón como tu me enseñaste...

Ella sonrió y dijo:

- Fin estoy orgullosa de ti y sé que tu padre lo estaría también...

Él la abrazó y ella correspondió al abrazo sin dudarlo. Él se separó lentamente y se acercó a la pequeña Mags y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró:

- Mags mírame... Prométeme que cuidaras de mamá... ¿Vale?

Ella asintió y le dio un abrazo. Entonces la puerta se abrió y allí estaban Katniss y Peeta. Katniss se acercó a él y sin poder evitarlo le abrazó y al separarse de él le miró a los ojos y vio la mirada de Finnick, la mirada con la cual la miró cuando dejo que los mutos de Snow lo cogieran era un mirada llena de determinación y sincera. Y le preguntó sin poder evitarlo:

- ¿Por que te has ofrecido voluntario por mi hijo?

Finn notó como se ruborizaba y dijo con nerviosismo:

- Vi que os derrumbabais al ver que Cinna también había sido "cosechado" así que me presenté voluntario siguiendo mi instinto...

Katniss parecía convencida en cambio Peeta no se lo creía del todo pero asintió dudoso y dijo:

- Gracias, de verdad...

Y se acercó a él y le susurró algo, Finn abrió los ojos sorprendido y le miró sin saber muy bien que decir y Peeta sonrió y dijo:

- Gracias, por confirmarme lo...

Cogió a Katniss de la mano y cuando salieron de la pequeña habitación dejando a esa pequeña familia despedirse. Cuando la puerta se cerró Katniss miró a Peeta y le dijo:

- ¿Que es lo que le has susurrado y él lo ha confirmado?

Peeta se acercó a ella y le susurró algo en el oído al igual que había hecho con Finn y ella al separarse sonrió levemente y dijo:

- ¿Como lo sabes?

Peeta le contestó:

- Tiene la misma mirada de Finnick y la mía también...

Katniss miró al suelo y dijo:

- Eso quiere decir... que... tal vez... Prim tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir...

Peeta miró al suelo y dijo:

- No lo sé Kat... No lo sé...

Entonces fueron cogidos por los hombros por dos agentes de la paz y Katniss susurró con fastidio:

- Incluso ha recuperado los agentes de la paz nada pacíficos... Genial...

En cada habitación entraron dos agentes de la paz y sacaron a todos los tributos y los dirigieron a través de las calles hacia el hotel donde se hospedarían; un hotel de seis plantas con cuatro habitaciones dos de ellas para los estilistas y las otras dos para los tributos.

Los cuales irían por orden (1,2-3,4...etc)así que Prim y Finn estarían juntos y por fin ella podría saber porque se presentó voluntario por su hermano, ya que necesitaba saber porque arriesgaba su vida para salvar la de su hermano; Cinna y Finn se conocían bastante porque durante el invierno ellos van al distrito 12 y en verano ellos van al distrito 4 y ellos siempre estaban juntos jugando, riendo, divirtiéndose... a diferencia de ella que ella se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol o a la orilla del mar y leía un buen libro o tal vez observaba el paisaje... Tal vez ella y Finn solo habían intercambiado un par de palabras aquí y allá pero eso no evito que hablaran silenciosamente con sus ojos, no evitó que mantuvieran intensas y arduas conversaciones con la mirada, sus ojos azules perdiéndose en sus ojos color verde como el mar en plena tormenta. Sus conversaciones con palabras eran frías y monótonas, en cambio sus conversaciones con la mirada eran sinceras e intensas.

Pero no les dieron tiempo a hablar ni con palabras ni con miradas ya que nada más llegar les encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones donde les prepararían para la entrevista a diferencia de los juegos anteriores como le habían explicado varias veces sus padres; en estos juegos no habrían ni un desfile, ni un entrenamiento, ni pruebas privadas ni nada... no les darían tiempo para casi nada... esa misma noche sería las entrevistas y tendrían dos días de descanso o entrenamiento dos días para hacer lo que quisieran y ese día Prim tendría esa conversación con Finn pero no con la mirada si no con las palabras y esta vez serían sinceros no habrían formalidades ni palabras frías solo sinceridad.

Cuando se dio cuenta se vio ante el espejo ya estaba preparada para la entrevista, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que la llevaban preparando, vistiendo... durante horas. Su mirada se centró ante la figura del espejo, era ella y estaba totalmente diferente, estaba tan arreglada que casi ni se reconocía. Su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza espiga que le caía por encima del hombro, no llevaba mucho maquillaje salvo un poco de sombra dorada sobre sus ojos azules, un poco de colorete que le resaltaba las mejillas y brillo de labios que según cierta luz parecían dorados entonces miro su vestido y una sonrisa suave se dibujó en su rostro y dio una vuelta sobre si misma y observó el vestido: era azul brillante como sus ojos, la parte de arriba era un poco ajustada y palabra de honor, la falda era suelta y con vuelo, por delante llega a la altura de las rodillas y por detrás caía hacía la altura de los gemelos y lo que separaba la parte de arriba de la falda era un pequeño cinturón de lentejuelas y perlas blancas, plateadas y doradas. Y sus zapatos era plateados cerrados, con un poco de plataforma. Detrás de ella apareció su estilista; una mujer mayor de unos setenta años y al observarla se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a una mujer de la cual hablaban en el libro de sus padres, una mujer que les dio cobijo durante la revolución su nombre empezaba por T... pero no lo lograba recordar... Entonces ella dijo en un ronroneo:

- Primrose Annie Mellark... Dios eres clavada a tu madre... Pero esos ojos son los de tu padre...

Ella se giró y la miró y le preguntó:

- ¿Conoces a mis padres?

Ella asintió y dijo:

- Si, mi nombre es Tigris ¿Te gusta el vestido?

Ella asintió y se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras ella se miraba al vestido anonadada Tigris le dijo:

- Es el momento de salir allí y deslumbrar...

Ella asintió claramente nerviosa y ella le dijo:

- Cálmate preciosa... Ten...

Y le mostró el sinsajo, ella asintió sonriendo y le puso el sinsajo en el vestido en el lado izquierdo junto al corazón y le dijo:

- Venga preciosa, brilla e impresiona al país...

Y se dirigieron al edificio donde estaba el plató donde harían la entrevista.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí acaba el cuarto capitulo! Uff lo siento si es horrible a mi me parece que está súper mal escrito así que lo siento llevo días intentando perfeccionar lo pero no hay manera ¬¬<strong>

**Espero que no lo odiéis...**

**Y lo siento mucho si hay muchas faltas de ortografía :(**

**Y la verdad no sé cuando actualizaré pero espero que sea pronto! Gracias por leer este asco de historia y un beso enorme y hasta la próxima lectura :) :*  
><strong>


	5. Entrevistas y confesiones

**Adivinad quien a vuelto? Sii yo la peor escritora del planeta! ;)) Dos capitulos en dos días vaya si que voy rápida se nota que no tenía nada que hacer y estoy recuperando mi ritmo anterior :')**

**Bueno ladies and gentlemens aquí está el quinto episodio de vuelta a la arena (Lo sé el peor titulo de la historia pero que os esperabais de mi soy una mala escritora **

**Bueno ADVERTENCIA: Si te gusta Gale NO leas esto porque lo pongo como un cabrón...**

**Gracias a:**

**- soniasc94: Como siempre tu animándome eres la mejor guapa y muchas gracias :)**

**- ilovekeegan27: Eres un amor, pero como ya te he dicho escribo fatal y Finn enamora a todos es un encanto y lo de las conversaciones con las miradas estuve media hora para escribirla :) **

**También gracias a los que la habéis leído y no habéis dejado review pero si habéis clicado en favoritos o en seguir y también a los que solamente han leído y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no os ha gustado lo siento de verdad :( **

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo los nombre de los niños, la nueva presentadora (Zenda) ya que Ceasar es muy mayor o viejo como quieras llamarlo**__** ahh y la trama obviamente :) ;)**_

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 5:<strong>

_Nadie pov:_

Allí estaba Prim esperando en la cola, esperando a que la presentadora Zenda gritara su nombre de manera estridente y ella entraría con una sonrisa radiante intentando ser tan encantadora y enamorar al Capitolio como su padre lo hacia, también debía imponer poder, fuerza, decisión y mostrar el sinsajo como su madre lo hacia debía demostrar que no estaba asustada debía hacer que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ella por ir a la arena con dignidad como hacían ellos y no iba a rendirse e intentaría ganar si matar a nadie porque no iba dejar que la cambien como decía su padre.

Finn estaba detrás de ella, ella evitaba mirarle, pero ella notaba su penetrante mirada en su espalda y no sabía porque la hacia sentir insegura y nerviosa, se sentía desnuda, expuesta. Entonces él le habló por primera vez, por primera vez mostró la iniciativa de hablarle, cosa que la desconcertó:

- Estás preciosa, Prim

Ella se giró ruborizada pero él no se dio cuenta gracias al colorete que llevaba en sus pálidas mejillas, ella sonrió con timidez y dijo en apenas un susurro:

- Gracias...

Ella le miró de arriba a abajo y se fijo en su ropa, no iba tan arreglado como ella, llevaba: un pantalón normal, tejano y no muy ajustado, una botas negras y un jersey blanco; entonces se fijó en un collar que colgaba de su cuello era un diente de cocodrilo, y ese collar no era la primera vez que lo veía, siempre lo llevaba desde hacia cinco años al menos que ella recordara.

Ella sin darse cuenta empezó a fruncir el ceño y él dijo divertido:

- Esta ropa es la que llevaba mi padre en la cosecha del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, me la puse para la cosecha de hoy... Y cuando el estilista me iba a cambiar de ropa, le dije que no que esta era la ropa de mi padre y quería honrar su memoria ante todo Panem...

Ella sonrió y asintió; entonces fijo su mirada en un monitor que habían puesto para que los otros tributos pudieran ver las entrevistas. Zenda era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro casi negro pero sus puntas estaban teñidas de verde oscuro, llevaba un vestido naranja largo y muy ajustado que parecía hecho hojas otoñales y unos tacones de por lo menos quince centímetros de color dorado. **(AN: A lo Lady Gaga XD)**. Y a su lado estaba Elijah, llevaba un esmoquin azul oscuro y hablaba con arrogancia diciendo que iba a ganar estos juegos del hambre por su madre y por su distrito. Entonces Zenda despidió a Elijah y gritó con su aguda y potente voz:

- ¡Mi querido público aquí tenemos a la hija de la chica en llamas y al chico del pan! ¡La hija del gran sinsajo que nos liberó de la tiranía de Snow! ¡Primrose Annie Mellark!

El publico aplaudía extasiado y gritaban eufóricos al escuchar su nombre, Prim empezó a caminar hacia el escenario con paso decidido, Zenda estaba de pie al lado de dos sillones rojos los cuales estaban en medio del gran escenario. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de los sillones, Zenda le dio un gran abrazo con fuerza como si fueran viejas amigas y hacia años que no se veían. Cuando por fin la soltó de ese aplastante abrazo se sentaron. Prim se sentía un tanto cohibida y no sabía que decir ni como actuar pero gracias al cielo Zenda decidió romper el hielo:

- ¡Que es lo que ven mis ojos! ¡Es el autentico sinsajo el cual era de Katniss Everdeen!

Prim sonrió y asintió y dijo:

- Bueno Katniss Everdeen ya no existe ahora Katniss Mellark... Me lo dio para que me protegiera...

Zenda soltó una sonora carcajada y dijo:

- Tienes razón y que considerado por parte de tu madre darte tal posesión... Y si estás preciosa esta noche este vestido resalta el color de tus ojos

Prim sonrió agradecida y dijo:

- Vaya muchas gracias... Tu estás... Impactante...

Zenda volvió a reír y dijo:

- Ese era el plan, cariño...

Y empezaron a reír ambas como dos colegialas; cuando las risas cesaron Zenda se puso seria y dijo:

- Pongámonos serias... ¿Que sentiste al ver que tu hermano había sido cosechado?

Los ojos azules de Prim se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar como se sintió en esa tarima al escuchar el nombre de su hermano y dijo con la voz entrecortada:

- Me sentí asustada... Tal vez me pase el día discutiendo con él pero... Es mi hermano y le quiero... Y gracias a Finn Odair mi hermano podrá vivir... Y ahora nunca se lo podremos agradecer...

Zenda le cogió la mano reconfortante y le preguntó:

- ¿Que te dijo cuando se fue a despedir?

Prim cerró los ojos soltó un suspiro y dijo:

- Me dijo que me quería y tenía que volver... Que mis padres me necesitan, que él me necesita y tengo que conocer a nuestra pequeña hermana que nacerá en tres meses...

Zenda sonrió y dijo:

- ¿Tenéis algún nombre pensado para la futura Mellark?

Ella sonrió débilmente, asintió y contestó:

- Rue Johanna...

Zenda se levantó y dijo:

- Ha sido un placer conocer a una joven como tú Primrose y espero que ganes los Juegos del Hambre para poder volver a verte y te reúnas con tu hermano y tu futura hermanita...

Prim se levantó también y dijo sonriendo:

- Ha sido un placer conocerte también... Gracias por los ánimos y si gano y vuelvo a aquí quiero que me llames Prim...

Zenda le devolvió la sonrisa le dio otro aplastante abrazo y al soltarla gritó con fuerza:

- ¡Ella es Primrose Annie Mellark la hija del sinsajo!

El público volvió a aplaudir con emoción y Prim observó al público estaba tan concentrada en la conversación Zenda que ni se acordaba del público y se giró hacia Tigris quien la miraba satisfecha y ella sonrió y gritó:

- ¡Buenas noches Panem!

Y salió de allí caminando a paso rápido. Cuando ya había salido de allí, se quito los zapatos y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Entonces Tigris se acercó a ella y junto ella había un hombre, joven de unos veinticinco años, tenía el pelo rubio y rizado, unos ojos azules y penetrantes y una gran sonrisa. Prim al verles se dirigió hacia ellos y le preguntó a Tigris curiosa y a la vez emocionada:

- ¿Como lo he hecho?

Tigris sonrió y dijo:

- Muy bien preciosa... Has sido muy sincera, directa, divertido y sentimental... Todos te adoran... De momento la mejor entrevista de la noche...

El joven que iba junto a Tigris dijo fingiendo estar ofendido:

- Oye Tigris no me presentas...

Tigris soltó una pequeña carcajada que parecía más un ronroneo y dijo:

- Prim él es Brais el estilista de Finn

Brais dijo divertido:

- Sí, soy su estilista pero no me ha dejado arreglarlo ha preferido ir con la ropa que llevaba en la cosecha

Prim sonrió divertida e iba a decir algo pero Tigris dijo interrumpiendo su conversación:

- Callaos que la entrevista de Finn va a empezar...

Prim observó el monitor y observó a Finn dirigirse hacia donde estaba Zenda quien al verlo le dio un aplastante abrazo como el que le dio a ella anteriormente pero a diferencia de ella Finn devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

* * *

><p><em>Con Finn en el escenario:<em>

Finn se sentó en el sillón donde había estado sentada Prim hacia tan solo unos minutos; llevaba un sonrisa totalmente encantadora en su rostro al igual que su padre y Zenda gritó con emoción:

- ¡O Díos Mío! ¡Es Finnick Odair resucitado!

Finn río y dijo:

- Bueno casi, casi...

Zenda río y dijo:

- Bueno tal vez no seas Finnick, pero estás totalmente a la altura

Y ambos se echaron a reír entonces Zenda cogió la mano de Finn y se puso seria de repente como había hecho anteriormente con Prim y dijo con voz solemne:

- Finn ha sido muy valiente lo que has hecho por el pequeño Cinna...

Finn se tensó al escuchar eso, él evitaba el tema y dijo nervioso:

- No fue nada...

Zenda insistió:

- No te quites merito te ofreciste voluntario en su lugar... Eso fue una de las cosas más valientes que he visto en mi vida

Finn se aclaró la garganta:

- De verdad no fue nada

Entonces Finn escuchó un voz la cual provenía detrás de él que decía:

- ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Finn se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Prim delante de ella él se levantó del sillón para quedar cara a cara y ella volvió a preguntar insistente:

- ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Finn miró al suelo y se rascó la nuca nervioso y dijo:

- Vi la mirada de tus padres al escuchar al nombre de tu hermano... Vi que el mundo se les venía encima y nunca lo superarían no podrían seguir a delante y tus padres ya han perdido demasiadas personas...

Prim estaba enfadada ya empezaba a sacar a su "Katniss" interior y gritó:

- ¿¡Tu crees que soy estúpida o que!? ¿¡Por que lo has hecho y di la verdad!?

Finn dijo:

- Es cierto...

Prim gritó cada vez más enfadada:

- ¡¿Por que no me dices la verdad?!

Finn ya harto gritó:

- ¡¿Quieres saber porque?! ¡Porque te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero desde los doce años! ¡Lllevo cinco años esperando, cinco años esperando que dejaras de ver en mi el niño con el cual compartías tan solo dos o tres palabras al año, que dejaras de ver en mí al niño que veías siempre en vacaciones, cinco años que te dieras cuenta que esos momentos en los cuals nuestras miradas se justaban mi corazón se desbordabas de alegria!

Cuando por fin se callo se dio cuenta que todo el mundo incluido el público estaba en silencio.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí acaba el quinto capitulo! Uff lo siento si es horrible a mi me parece que está súper mal escrito así que lo siento además me he puesto a escribir hoy para compensaros por teneros tantos días esperando además de que estoy depre y esto me distrae... Tuve un ataque de ansiedad hace poco y ahora estoy depre, la verdad es que me siento sola y mis mejores amigas viven una a tres horas en coche y la otra a doce está concretamente a la otra punta del país y la última vive en el mismo pueblo o ciudad pequeña como quede mejor pero esta ilocalizable así que me siento sola y como dice una canción Why i'm feeling of this way? Why i'm feeling alone and broken? (¿Por que me siento así? ¿Por que me siento sola y rota?)<strong>

**Espero que no lo odiéis porque ya lo odio yo...**

**Y lo siento mucho si hay muchas faltas de ortografía es que soy la peor escritora de este planeta :(**

**Y la verdad no sé cuando actualizaré pero espero que sea pronto! Gracias por leer este asco de historia y un beso enorme y hasta la próxima lectura :) :*  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Adivinad quien a vuelto? Sii yo la peor escritora del planeta! ;)) Siento a ver tardado tanto en escribir un capitulo tan sumamente corto :( pero ha venido mi "bestie" que la veo solamente cinco o seis veces al año y quise estar con ella ya que la echo mucho de menos cuando no esta :(**

**Bueno queridos lectores aquí está el sexto episodio de vuelta a la arena (Lo sé el peor titulo de la historia pero que os esperabais de mi soy una mala escritora)**

**Bueno ADVERTENCIA: Si te gusta Gale NO leas esto porque lo pongo como un cabrón...**

**Gracias a:**

**- soniasc94: Como siempre tu animándome eres la mejor guapa y muchas gracias y como ya te lo he dicho cien veces no soy tan buena escritora :)**

**- _thgeverlark:_ Aww eres un amor :) me alegro que te gustara el capitulo :D**

**- _LittleFan: _Aquí tienes el capitulo ;)**

**- _RainyLover:_ Que exagerada no es la mejor historia que has leído hay muchas mejores pero agradezco el cumplido :)**

_**- InMyVeins: **_**Pero que estás diciendo... Me voy a ruborizar :] Pero no... No le llego a la suela de los zapatos a Suzanne Collins, ni a Veronica Roth, ni a JK R****owling, ni a Sara Shepard... Así que no soy de las mejores escritoras del mundo ni siquiera de mi pueblo... Pero muchas gracias por el cumplido me encanta que gente como vosotros me animéis tanto :)**

**También gracias a los que la habéis leído y no habéis dejado review pero si habéis clicado en favoritos o en seguir y también a los que solamente han leído y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no os ha gustado lo siento de verdad :(**

**Quería dedicar este capitulo a dos personas/escritoras que siempre me ****están animando :) una de ellas es soniasc94 es la primera escritora de dcs y fue mi inspiración para publicar mi primer fic, además ella fue mi primera amiga o conocida como querais decirlo y siempre me está animando, dándome consejos... (etc) ya sea a través de reviews, PM e incluso Facebook... La otra persona a la cual me gustaría dedicar este capitulo es LupitaChapero es la nueva incorporación al "equipo dcs" (AN: Que chorrada) y siempre me está animando a través del PM... Gracias chicas :) ;)**

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo los nombre de los niños, **__**y la trama obviamente :) ;)**_

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 6:<strong>

Cuando por fin Finn se calló se dio cuenta de el silencio reinaba en el lugar incluso el público estaba en silencio, Finn bajó la mirada avergonzado, al cabo de unos segundos el público empezó a murmurar con emoción, expectación o admiración. Cuando Finn logró encontrar el suficiente valor para levantar la vista hacia Prim y mirarla por primera vez, mirarla por primera vez desde su arrebato de valentía en el cual había gritado a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos por ella, esos sentimientos que nadie había sospechado que existieran durante cinco años, hasta hoy cuando Peeta le había susurrado si sentía algo por su hija y él lo había confirmado con sus ojos y ahora lo acababa de confesar delante de la televisión nacional, delante de todo el mundo. Cuando sus ojos verde conectaron con sus ojos azules. Finn vio lágrimas en sus ojos azul celeste pero no de felicidad eran de rabia; también vio la mirada de una persona herida y ella dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas:

- ¿Como has podido hacerme esto?

Dejo caer sus zapatos los cuales llevaba en sus manos ya que le dolían los pies y salió corriendo de allí dejando a Finn solo ante la multitud. Finn instintivamente cogió los zapatos plateados del suelo y salió corriendo de ese escenario. Zenda se quedó estupefacta al ver tal escena y cuando logró recobrar la compostura dijo:

- Vaya... Nunca había visto nada así... Ha sido algo impactante y totalmente románticos y me gustaría saber el desenlace de esta historia pero nuestra pequeña Julieta ha salido corriendo de aquí antes de darnos una respuesta... Pero lo sabremos dentro de dos días cuando estos tributos sean lanzados a la arena. ¡Buenas noches Panem!

Finn corrió tras Prim, a través de calles hasta llegar al hotel ni se tomó el de subir por el ascensor y corrió tras ella por las escaleras cuando llego a su planta ella se encerró en su cuarto cuando, Cuando Fiin llegó justo delante de la puerta de la chica escuchó como ella echaba el pestillo evitando que él entrara; entonces él empezó a tocar la puerta con fuerza mientras gritaba:

- ¡Prim abre la puerta!

Ella seguía sin responder y él volvió a tocar solo que de manera más suave y con voz más baja e incluso suplicante:

- Prim... Por favor... Abre la puerta...

Prim si que le contestó esta vez, le contestó con la voz rota y entrecortada:

- No me llames Prim... Después de lo que has hecho no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme Prim...

Fin ya prácticamente se había derrumbado y ahora que había escuchado la voz de Prim, tan frágil, tan herida, tan rota; le costaba no perder el control y empezar a sollozar con fuerza pero lo que ya no podía controlar desde hace rato eran las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y dijo con voz débil:

- Sal al menos para que te de el zapato...

Prim dijo entre sollozos ahogados:

- No lo quiero... Haz lo que quieras con él... Quémalo, rompe lo haz lo que quieras con él... Me da igual...

Al final se dio por vencido, no sabía que había dicho o hecho, que la hubiera hecho sentir de esa manera pero lo que si sabía es que ella no sentía lo mismo pero un simple no habría bastado. Cuando la puerta de su cuarto se cerró completamente se derrumbó completamente y allí se quedó totalmente derrumbado en su cama lloró, lloró hasta que los tentáculos del sueño lo atraparon y lo arrastraron a la tierra del sueño.

* * *

><p>Los dos días siguientes fueron iguales, lentos y silenciosos. Prim intentaba evitar a Finn con toda su alma pero siempre coincidían cuando él salía del entrenamiento al anochecer ella entraba y se pasaba toda la noche entrenando; él iba al amanecer a entrenar y ella volvía.<p>

La noche anterior del día que iba a ir a la arena Finn vio salir a Tigris del cuarto de Prim; él sin pensarlo se dirigió a la puerta de Prim y le dijo a Tigris:

- ¿Como está?

Tigris se cruzó de brazos y preguntó retoricamente:

-Como crees que está después de haberle soltado semejante bomba, delante de todo el mundo y por encima antes de ser lanzados a la arena...

Finn bajó la mirada preguntó con un hilo de voz:

- ¿Puedo entrar a verla?

Tigris empezó a caminar hacía su propio cuarto y cuando estaba parada ante su puerta dijo:

- Poder puedes... Pero estás dispuesto ha hacerlo...

Y entró a su cuarto. Finn iba a entrar pero al posar una mano en el pomo se preguntó si quería verle, si iba a echarle de allí, que vería en esa habitación... No podía contestar a ninguna de esas preguntas pero lo que si sabía es que si abría esa puerta violaría su intimidad y ella nunca lo perdonaría.

A la mañana siguiente sería al día que los lanzarían a la arena.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí acaba el quinto capitulo! Uff lo siento si es horrible a mi me parece que está súper mal escrito así que lo siento por ser tan mala escritora...<strong>

**Espero que no lo odiéis porque ya lo odio yo... ¬¬**

**Y lo siento mucho si hay muchas faltas de ortografía es que soy la peor escritora de este planeta :(**

**Veréis**** mientras escribía me he puesto a pensar... Yo sin vosotros... sin esta web... Solo seria una escritora desconocida... nadie leería mis fics y estaría silenciada y nadie sabría lo mucho que me apasiona la escritura... Así que gracias por leer mis FF :) Un beso enorme :* :)**


End file.
